Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel
Were you looking for the SRS99C-S2 AM, used in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo: CEA, the SRS99C-S2 AMB, used in Halo 2, the SRS99D-S2 AM, used in Halo 3, or the SRS99-S5 AM, used in Halo 4? |damage per hit= 80 |magazine= 4 rounds |maxammo=24 |fire=Semi-automatic |ammotype= 14.5×114mm |rate of fire = 75 RPM |accuracy=High |range=Very long |era=*Insurrection *Human-Covenant war |counterpart=Type-52 Special Applications Rifle |affiliation=United Nations Space Command }} The Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel, more formally known as the Special Applications Rifle, Caliber 14.5 mm, SRS99,[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=ordnance&cid=24581 Bungie.net: Sniper Rifle System 99] is a United Nations Space Command sniper rifle. Background The SRS99 first entered service with the Army in 2460. Because of its modularity and ongoing manufacturer support, the SRS99 was adopted by all branches in 2521. Design Details The SRS99 is a semi-automatic, gas-operated rifle that fires 14.5×114mm ammunition from a four-round detachable box magazine. It can be fitted with high power rounds, which, according to Jun-A266, can "take the hat off an Elite at 2,000 yards." The ejection port is on the right side of the weapon and the charging handle is on the left side. Unlike all other known models of the SRS99 series, this variant features a thumbhole stock instead of a pistol grip, and its body sports a black and navy blue finish in addition to the gray of its successors. Also unlike its successors, it can be seen utilizing a sling mount in-game. The SRS99's scope is similar to the SRS99D-S2 AM's scope, as both display green outlines of objects. Advantages The SRS99 proves its worthiness as a long range weapon, capable of picking off single targets with a lethal shot. It can be used to neutralize significant threats that would've been a problem for the player to tackle in CQC. Other than serving as an offensive role, the SRS99 can also be used to 'cheat' on enemies when their emplacements are unknown: its scope is efficient for surveillance, reconnaissance and scouting, allowing the user to relay information back to other teammates so they will be prepared for any surprises that the opposition had rigged. Also, it has an added armor piercing effect making it a deadly force against enemy vehicles. For instance it take only takes four bullets, to completely destroy a Banshee, or three rounds to destroy a Ghost and two rounds to take out a tank; one to eliminate the canopy and a following shot to kill the driver. Disadvantages The SRS99 is very cumbersome to use in short range combat: the length of its barrel makes it troublesome for users to aim it in tight quarters. A sniper's shot will also give off a white trail of water vapor which can be traced back to the shooter's location. Because of this, a sniper's general location can be estimated after very few shots, leaving the shooter the choice of going to a new position or facing the possible counterattack. Ideally, a sniper would move and shoot at the same time, but the narrow field of view in the scope can make the user clumsy and situationally unaware, and the shifting viewpoint makes tracking targets more difficult. When firing, the bullet does not hit its target immediately, the travel time needs to be taken into account when tracking targets at long range. A skillful target will also make scoring headshots difficult: a single hit scored on a sniper will automatically cause the sniper to exit scope mode, so a single grenade can kill the sharpshooter if the enemy aims properly. Trivia *In the Halo: Reach Beta the scope shows the identity of its user, SPARTAN-B312, as "ID-NOBLE6," regardless of whoever wields it. There is also a small UNSC logo on the left of the scope. The Noble 6 ID tag has been removed in the final version of the game. *Though the Sniper Rifle features reticle bloom, it only has a very miniscule effect on the weapon, retracting almost to its smallest size before firing. This can be tested by firing the weapon as fast as possible with the "Bottomless Clip" setting turned on. After many consecutive shots, the reticle will reach a point where it is fully bloomed. *The sniper rifle is portrayed as a true Anti-Matériel rifle in Halo: Reach; it is now capable of destroying armored vehicles in as little as 4 shots. *The rifle appears to have a rear "notch" type sight, but no front sight. The rear sight also does not appear to be adjustable for elevation or windage, but has markings for windage. This is very strange for a weapon that may need to be used without a scope in some situations, such as if the scope is damaged. *The rifle is based from several real life weapons, including the Denel NTW-20, AW L96 and the Barrett M82,sharing The NTW-20's carry handle, barrel and ammunition, the M82's semi-automatic function, foregrip and the L96's thumb-hole stock. *Although the Sniper Rifle has a bipod, it, like its counterparts, is never seen to be used in gameplay, nor any cutscenes. *If a hologram is deployed, it will flash in the night vision scope when not zoomed in, as it is turned to normal vision if zoomed in. *The scope, like other weapons, has a compass. *As with the Drop Shield, it is unwise to fire the weapon while walking through a shield door. It will have one of two results, resulting in either shield damage or instant death. If fired at a certain angle, you can kill yourself with a headshot. Gallery File:HReach - Rear Sniper.png|Another view of the rifle. File:Sniplerifle.png|The rifle from another angle. File:ReachCampaign m30 Sniper.jpg|SPARTAN-B312 wielding the rifle. File:Night 05.jpg|Another shot of SPARTAN-B312 with the weapon. File:sniper.jpg|A first person view of the sniper rifle in the Halo: Reach Multiplayer Beta. File:Halo-Reach-Sniper-Rifle.jpg|The SRS99-AM, as it appears in Halo: Reach. File:638px-Reach_concept-SRS99_AM.jpg|Profile concepts of the SRS 99 AM. reach_5741733_Medium.jpg|A sniper rifle ricochet. reach_14577379_Medium.jpg|An Army trooper wielding the Sniper Rifle. reach_88086_Medium.jpg|The Sniper Rifle is Jun's preferred weapon. Reach MPBeta Sniper2.png|Profile view of the sniper rifle. jun_left.png|Jun scoping out the area. Reach 21505073 Full.jpg|A Sniper Rifle in alert carry. Reach_14852950_Medium.jpg|An ODST holding an SRS99AM. Related Pages *Sniper Rifle System 99C-S2 Anti-Matériel *Sniper Rifle System 99C-S2 Anti-Matériel B *Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Matériel *Sniper Rifle System 99-S5 Anti-Materiel List of appearances *Halo: Reach'' Sources Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Human-Covenant war Category:Halo: Reach Category:Sniper Rifles